


A Marriable Woman

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Blaise's mum insisting that her son was to appear with a woman to her Christmas Gala could be a good thing after all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	A Marriable Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/gifts).



> Thank you to the Fairest of the Rare admins for hosting this! 
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

“And then she grabbed my collar, like I was some naughty little boy who stole Christmas cookies or something and told me, _bring a marriable woman, bambino, or else I will pick_.” Blaise buried his head in his hands and sighed. “Fuck Draco, what am I supposed to do?”

Draco chuckled and Blaise looked up again, continuing, “Her annual Christmas Gala is tomorrow. How am I supposed to find a _marriable_ woman by tomorrow?”

“Oh, there are plenty. I think you just need to change what you are looking for.” Sounded a feminine voice from the doorway. Pansy, accompanied by Hermione. 

Nobody really understood how the two of them ended up being best friends, but they were inseparable ever since they retook their seventh year and Hermione’s presence right in this moment gave Blaise an idea. 

He turned, fully facing the two women, projecting a pleading look on his face. “Hermione, would you please be my date for my mothers Christmas Gala?”

Pansy snorted, making her way towards Draco, lowering herself on his lap. “That’s _not_ what I meant, Zabini.”

Hermione hadn’t moved yet. She was fixing Blaise with an unreadable expression and he asked again. This time with more desperation. “Hermione, please! You would literally save my life.”

Laughing, she took a seat opposite of him. “Oh come off it, Zabini. As if you’re a man having trouble finding a date.”

Blaise let his head thumb back against the headrest of the sofa. “Please, Hermione, please!”

***

It took a lot more begging than he cared to admit, a detailed explanation why she was a marriable woman and his promise to not even try something inappropriate, for Hermione to finally agree.

Ignoring his slightly faster beating heart, Blaise waited in front of Hermione’s appartement. He was lost in thought, but the clicking of heels on asphalt that rang through the silence, brought him back.

Blaise’s breath caught in his throat as his gaze fell on Hermione’s form. She was wearing a dark blue dress, that cascaded down her body like water and stopped just short off her ankles. Thick robes covered her shoulders and her normally riotous curls were sleek and tamed. 

She greeted him with a smile and took his offered hand. Blaise apparated them just in front of the gates of Zabini Manor, steadying her as they arrived. 

Mrs. Zabini was almost out of her mind as she spotted them together. Blaise was sure mentally she was already planning their wedding. Fuck, it was goong to get ugly when he had to tell her there wasn’t going to be one. 

Hermione next to him blushed in an endearing way, upon his mum’s excitement. Blaise had to admit it was disarming. He convinced her to dance with him after his mum wandered off to another guest, after what felt like an eternity.

As he held her in his arms, swaying to low music, a warm peaceful feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Like a steady fire. Maybe he had to thank his mother for her insistence after all. This moment, right here, felt more right than anything had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
